<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>喵星日常 by YILICEHAI (PlutoCandy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573872">喵星日常</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/YILICEHAI'>YILICEHAI (PlutoCandy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 不科学变猫, 沙雕小段子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/YILICEHAI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>怪盗喵前来撩拨侦探喵啦！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>喵星日常</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本短篇灵感来源于小说《在日本当猫的日子》，喵星设定；<br/>炸毛ooc，欢脱画风系列.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>怪盗喵的一天和往常一样，是从小泉红子的唠叨声中开始的。</p><p>“我明明是个魔女诶，魔女应该养一只黑猫当作守护神的，为什么怪盗基德你变成猫后偏偏是一只白猫……”</p><p>白色不好吗？魔女小姐你对白猫有什么意见吗？要不是——怪盗喵在心底疯狂吐槽，到了猫嘴里却只发出喵喵喵的叫声<em>（听起来更像是在卖萌）</em>——要不是——要不是……</p><p>红子摸摸怪盗喵的头<em>（超级长毛的手感似乎非常不错）</em>，说：“别喵了，赶紧吃掉早饭，然后我就要去学校了。“</p><p>“喵！“怪盗喵充满怨念地瞪着她。反正我又不去学校，我不急……但是魔女你该不会又给我准备了鱼当早餐吧？</p><p>“你今天的早饭是最新口味的猫粮哦！我花了很多钱买的，谁叫你身为怪盗喵居然怕鱼……“红子颇为得意地看了它一眼<em>（虽然怪盗喵并未get到她的自豪点，以及略纠结于魔女为什么要担心钱这样的的问题）</em>，小口小口地解决着自己的早饭。</p><p>我开动了——虽然没办法像人一样说话，但在心里对着食盆默念一遍应该也是一种可以原谅的行为吧，怪盗喵嘀咕。</p><p>啊，是牛肉味的……它尝了一颗碗里的猫粮后美滋滋地想<em>（所以怪盗喵你已经习惯了当喵的幸福生活了吗）</em>，魔女她买了——它看着猫爬架上的包装袋举起猫爪爪<em>（是炸毛可爱的猫球球诶）</em>数了数——一、二、三、四、五，嗯，不错，囤粮充足，可以给我家小黑喵捎去一袋。</p><p>大白猫现在很开心，一开心就不自觉地发出了喵呜喵呜的呼噜声。红子抬头瞥了它一眼，在心底对那条巨长巨蓬松的猫尾巴打了个满分好评<em>（这样优秀的猫尾巴用来当我的魔药原料真是再适合不过）</em>。</p><p>“喵？”怪盗喵突然觉得背后一阵恶寒。它扭过头，只看得魔女无辜的眼神，复又转回头继续吃猫粮——肯定是我想太多啦，本喵的长毛可是超级厚实，怎么会觉得冷……</p><p> </p><p>“我出门啦，怪盗喵，”红子关门前对它说，“要好好看家哦！”</p><p>本喵才不帮你这个魔女看家<em>（谁会有勇气敢偷魔女家的东西）</em>，本喵每天都很忙……怪盗喵心说着，还是挂着喵系扑克脸例行<em>（非常傲娇地）</em>给了小泉红子一个猫扑——“哇啊啊——怪盗喵你最近开始掉毛了会蹭我一身猫毛的！”</p><p>怪盗喵心满意足地跳下来，大摇大摆地溜回自己的猫窝<em>（吃完粮当然应该先去补觉）</em>，留下红子一人郁闷地站在门外清理身上的猫毛。</p><p>“这只可恶的怪盗！”</p><p> </p><p>一只短毛小黑猫在窗台上踱过来踱过去，不时抬头看看窗外。</p><p>“我说侦探喵，你已经在那里转悠了两百多圈了，”灰原哀从成排的试管架后瞥了它一眼，“又在等那只大白猫？”</p><p>小黑猫继续转圈。</p><p>灰原叹口气，“名侦探，不就是研制的解药出了点意外而已，我保证我真的不是故意要把你变成猫的——”</p><p>“喵。”</p><p>小黑猫闷闷不乐地回了一声。</p><p>我可没有想要抱怨灰原你的意思，试药肯定会有意外发生的，我只期待你能早点研制出解药<em>（我只是觉得转圈让我快乐，另此处省略一万字腹诽）</em>……</p><p>“哈——喽！猜猜我带回来了什么？”阿笠博士推开门，声音里充满惊喜。</p><p>灰原哀抬起头，一眼便看见博士肩上的一团大白毛。“名侦探，别转了，博士把猫带回来了。”</p><p>“喵！”</p><p>小黑猫立刻从窗台上转身跳了下来。</p><p>“喵～呜～”大白毛在博士肩膀上抖了抖，轻巧地落在地板上，又回转身形对着博士的手提袋一阵抓挠。</p><p>“对了，我在路上遇到这只白猫的时候，它嘴里叼了一袋——”博士拨开猫爪，从手提袋里拿出了一袋猫粮，“这个大概是给新一的吧？”</p><p>怪盗喵扑上去，一口咬住口袋，借助自身重力把猫粮袋扯了下来——废话不是给侦探喵的还是给谁的？难道你们要吃？喵？<em>（杀喵眼神上线）</em></p><p>两人看着大白猫悠然自得地叼着口袋迈猫步出了门，再看着一路小碎步乐颠颠<em>（好吧看起来是这样）</em>地跟着出了门的侦探喵，突然有种稀里糊涂地被塞了一口狗粮<em>（误，应该是猫粮）</em>的错觉。</p><p>“我怎么总觉得那只白猫给我一种很熟悉的感觉……”博士无奈地嘟囔。</p><p>灰原哀继续一头栽进她的补救实验里，心里却吐槽着：“单凭感觉来说，它绝对是怪盗基德——但他怎么也变成猫了……难道他偷吃了那个出错的解药<em>（呵，小偷）</em>？”</p><p>    </p><p>“给你带了袋猫粮，名侦探～”怪盗喵在院子里巡视一周<em>（应该没有什么能威胁到名侦探的东西吧）</em>，找了个暖和的地方，清了清地面后坐了下来，“据说是最新的口味～”</p><p>“我今天早上已经吃过早饭了，”侦探喵走过来，软软地趴在怪盗喵身旁，“不过还是谢谢你——你已经送了半个月的猫粮了，怪盗基德。”</p><p>“啊哈哈，估计中森警官还在奇怪怎么怪盗基德最近的几次活动都不露面了，”怪盗喵转过头，舔舔小黑猫脖子后面的短毛，“对了，刚才阿笠博士在路上随口说，他今早上出门的时候，你一直在窗台上转圈，是真的？”</p><p>“绝！对！没！有！”侦探喵信誓旦旦地表示它才没有<em>（为了等怪盗喵）</em>做这么傻呼呼的事情<em>（反正喵脸上都是毛毛，看不出来喵脸红）</em>，“喵只是想看看景色！”</p><p>怪盗喵呼噜了一声，低下头开始给小黑猫认真舔顺毛。</p><p>新一还真是容易口是心非呐，博士进门前我都看到你的转圈运动了……怪盗喵想着。喵，反正总归是我家新一疼我，嘴上不承认身体还是会听话的嘛～</p><p> “喵喵，基德，”侦探喵虽然正享受着<em>（老公的）</em>免费撸猫服务，但还是想起了那个已经连续问了半个月却依然得不到答案的问题，“你怎么也会变成猫啊？”</p><p>“你猜？”怪盗喵头也不抬地说，“在我舔毛的时候就不要问这个问题了吧？”</p><p>“喵……可是，很难想象我变成猫的第二天晚上基德你也变成猫了啊，”侦探喵穷追不舍，“这不可能是巧合吧——喵！你你你你咬我一口干什么啊啊啊！”</p><p>怪盗喵抬起它毛绒绒的大白脸，一脸<em>（假装）</em>无辜的地看着它，“你身上的毛里有个死疙瘩，我给你咬掉了。”</p><p>“喂喵，短毛猫哪来的疙瘩啊<em>（这很明显就是故意的吧）</em>！”</p><p> </p><p>阳光从树荫正上方洒下来的时候，一黑一白两只喵正在米花公园里闲逛。</p><p>“不过基德，你是怎么做到变成猫还能发预告函和偷宝石的啊？”侦探喵很好奇<em>（也许是为了打探消息方便抓住怪盗喵）</em>，“我这半个月都只能待在博士家里，都找不到人<em>（是找不到猫吧）</em>陪我说说话。”</p><p>怪盗喵咧咧嘴，“喵，要是你一直变不回来，那本喵就一直用猫的样子陪着你——反正我现在的样子也不妨碍工作。”</p><p>侦探喵一愣，然后反应过来——“基德你居然又转移话题！喵不开心！”</p><p>它这一急不要紧，怪盗喵自然能听懂它在说些什么，但在公园里游玩的其他人就只能听见一只猫炸了毛似的叫声——“哎，惠子你看，这里有两只猫，还是一黑一白的啊！”</p><p>中森青子小跑着过来，怪盗喵扑克脸一抖，一嘴衔起小黑猫后脖的疙瘩皮，拎着侦探喵就向前狂奔而去。</p><p>“唉，它们很怕生诶……”青子停下脚步，懊恼地说。</p><p>桃井惠子气喘吁吁地追上来，“你那么大声，当然会吓跑它们了啊！”</p><p>已经跑远的怪盗喵抖抖耳朵，心想着：</p><p>谁知道你们会对新一做些什么……能对侦探喵上下其手<em>（爪）</em>的只有本喵！</p><p>五分钟后，侦探喵总觉得哪里有些不对，所以它又炸毛了。</p><p>“喵喵喵！基德你能不能把喵放下来先？喵自己能走！”</p><p> </p><p>现在是下午四点过，怪盗喵正一脸痴汉笑地<em>（近距离欣赏本喵老公的高清美颜中）</em>带着小黑猫在街道上东瞅西看。</p><p>“从喵的角度上来看，本来平常到无聊的街道居然变得很奇妙啊。”侦探喵发出一声感叹。</p><p>“喵……”怪盗喵抬起头，看看冰激凌店高高挂起的招牌，明显心情不太好，“本喵要吃巧克力冰激凌……可是猫不能吃巧克力……而且因为我变成猫了，我养的鸽子们都不太敢理我了喵……”</p><p>“喵呜。”侦探喵闻言，身子向怪盗喵那边蹭了蹭，算是安慰它。</p><p>两只喵沿着街边沉默地向前走着，直到经过一家超市的橱窗，窗里摆放了几台不同尺寸的电视机，正放映着电视台的新闻播报。</p><p>主持人的声音从电视机里传来：“据最新消息，怪盗基德今天又发出了预告函，他今天的目标是存放于钟楼里的红宝石——绯月狂想……”</p><p>侦探喵转过头来，死死盯住大白猫。</p><p>“呃喵？你今天又发了预告函？”</p><p>“喵？有这回事吗？”怪盗喵一脸懵<em>（继续装）</em>，“本喵今天早上过来找你之前一直在补觉啊？”</p><p>“不准装傻！喵！”</p><p>“好吧，事实是今天我在到达毛利侦探事务所的时候顺便把预告函丢进他家的信箱里了喵。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“怎么了喵？”大白猫围着小黑猫蹭来蹭去，“喵喵，本喵也有工作的啊～新一你不要来抓我嘛～喵呜～”</p><p> </p><p>侦探喵表示它现在很烦躁。</p><p>不是说它遇上了什么烦心事<em>（虽然和怪盗喵那个死性不改的家伙呆在一起已经够让它烦恼的了）</em>，而是它第一次发现，即使自己变成了一只猫，也依旧需要旺盛的精力和充沛的体力来追上正在各种高楼大厦间蹦来蹦去的怪盗喵<em>（还不能自带外挂）</em>。</p><p>“喵——”它死命抓住怪盗喵的长尾巴，刚好挂在楼顶的外墙上，“基德快把我拖上去喵！要出人<em>（猫）</em>命了喵！”</p><p>怪盗喵用自己的尾巴稳稳地把侦探喵拉上来，不忘逗弄一下这只吓出炸毛的可爱小黑猫：“是哪只猫说它也要跟过来看看的？”</p><p>“喵呜……”侦探喵的声音渐渐低下去，“我只是想知道基德你是怎么做到变成猫还能……”</p><p>怪盗喵看着小黑喵瑟缩着的可爱模样，心情好得出奇<em>（天哪侦探喵怎么可以这么可爱本喵永远吹爆我老公）</em>，探出头帮着舔顺侦探喵的一身炸毛，“喵喵别怕，还有一栋楼就到了，到时候喵你就负责貌美如花，本喵负责武力压制。”</p><p>侦探喵觉得大白猫能脸不红心不跳<em>（也许是因为毛长看不到）</em>地说完这句撩猫情话，高，实在是高。它喵喵叫着就往怪盗喵的怀里钻。</p><p>怪盗喵虽然还挂着扑克脸，但它的小心脏已经开始狂跳起来——喵喵喵我会幸福死的！喵呜抱紧新一老公！喵唧我不想工作了怎么破！</p><p> </p><p>最后，还是记起预告函这回事的侦探喵及时推开了<em>（如果继续舔下去指不定会发生什么事情的）</em>怪盗喵。</p><p>“喵喵喵只剩七分钟了喵！基德你一点都不担心吗？”</p><p>大白猫恋恋不舍地放开小黑猫，看了看前方的钟楼，又一次用嘴拎起了侦探喵。“Let’s go！”</p><p>“喵喵喵喵喵？”</p><p>“等等基德你打算直接跳下去的吗——”</p><p>侦探喵感觉自己上了贼船。</p><p> </p><p>“基德你不早说你带了四角降落伞……”被挂在半空中的侦探喵终于松了口气，“但是你是怎么带上这个的……肯定不是随身带的吧，那就只有可能是早就准备好放在刚才的楼顶上的吧——喵？”</p><p>怪盗喵腹诽：本喵我现在敢说话？喵你都不怕你掉下去？喵喵喵喵喵……</p><p>看起来由于风向的缘故，得在钟楼的西边降落喵……</p><p>怪盗喵及时落脚，前爪抓住钟楼外墙上的小平台，轻轻松开口，把侦探喵放在平台上，然后再用牙咬开特制的伞扣，后腿一蹬也站上了平台。“喵喵喵？新一你没被吓住吧？”</p><p>“你觉得喵？”侦探喵送给它一个半月眼，“还不快走。”</p><p>“喵，明明是本喵去偷，新一你为什么这么着急喵……”</p><p> </p><p>“全体注意，现在离怪盗基德预告的时间还剩一分钟，“中森警官手持对讲机，“加强戒备！”</p><p>“半分钟！”</p><p>“十秒！”</p><p>“五！四！三！二！一！”</p><p>“砰——”</p><p>灰色的烟雾从展示柜旁迅速升腾，警员们的咳嗽声此起彼伏。“中森警官，我刚刚好像看到展示柜那里有一道白光闪了一下——咳咳！”一个站在门口的警员大喊着。</p><p>“嗯？”中森警官捂住鼻子凑近了展示柜，仔细一瞅，“该死！绯红狂想被那小偷偷走了！”</p><p>  </p><p>灰原哀关掉电视，对着正在收拾东西的阿笠博士说：“博士，快一点，不然就赶不上了。”</p><p>“来了来了！”博士戴上眼镜，“小哀，我们走。”</p><p>“真没想到怪盗基德都变成猫了还能发预告函<em>（是在下佩服了）</em>……”灰原哀手里拿着一瓶药，“我想，名侦探肯定和他呆在一起……”</p><p>阿笠博士边开车边问：“为什么小哀你这么确定？”</p><p>“女人的直觉。”</p><p> </p><p>“喵，这颗‘绯月狂想’的切割方式很特别。”侦探喵看着被怪盗喵衔上平台的红宝石，评价道。</p><p>“嗯，的确很漂亮……只可惜它不是潘多拉。”怪盗喵说着，把红宝石对准月光查看。</p><p>“下面的警员里混有你的助手吧？”侦探喵问，“展示柜早就被你的助手动过手脚了——所以你才一点也不着急喵。“</p><p>怪盗喵点头：“答对了喵～”它再次蹭蹭侦探喵的小短毛，满脸傻笑。</p><p>我老公才是最漂亮美丽无敌可爱的<em>（为自己的新一老公疯狂打电话的怪盗喵日常傻笑抽风中）</em>！“那，名侦探你打算抓住我吗？”它的语气也变得傻乎乎起来。</p><p>侦探喵抬起左前爪，一爪子拍在怪盗喵毛绒绒的脸颊上。</p><p>“喵喵喵？”怪盗喵表示自己没搞清楚情况<em>（莫名其妙挨了一爪，还是老公干的，委屈）</em>。</p><p>“激光。”侦探喵严重怀疑面前这只喵是不是傻到脑袋坏掉了，居然连眼前有的强光刺激都没有发现。</p><p>怪盗喵这才反应过来，顺着光源的方向向下望去——“新一，看起来他们是来找你的。”</p><p>阿笠博士举着红色激光笔，和灰原哀一起站在钟楼下一个不起眼的角落里，正盯着俩只猫。</p><p>喵喵喵不开心！可恶的博士和小小姐<em>（这位还是不要抱怨为好吧）</em>，怎么这个时候打扰喵们月下独处啊喵！</p><p>怪盗喵悻悻地想着，就看见侦探喵蓝色的大眼睛<em>（巨好看）</em>越凑越近。“喵？”它莫名紧张。</p><p>“那个，其实……喵想说——跟基德你过来是因为喵担心你……”侦探喵凑近白色的猫耳朵，“喵喜欢你。”</p><p> 怪盗喵只觉得脸上发烫。它难得怂怂地呆萌了好一会儿，然后，红色激光在它的猫眼睛上晃了好几个圈。</p><p>“这两只！居然明知道有路人还撒狗粮！”灰原哀咬牙切齿地说。</p><p>阿笠博士无奈地笑了。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <b>（短番外）</b>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“喏，新研发的解药，动物实验无明显副作用，”灰原哀在地上摆了个猫食盆，往盆里倒了点水，又用小勺子舀了一小勺粉末状的解药洒进盆里，“小偷先生不来点吗？”</p><p>“不不不我就不用了喵！”怪盗喵看着正低头舔药的侦探喵，拼命摇头。</p><p>灰原哀虽然听不懂基德的猫语，但还是勉强看懂了这只大白猫的摇头。“难道你没有偷吃我的解药？那你怎么还会变成猫？”</p><p>“喵喵喵我怎么会干偷吃这种事情啊！这种事去问小泉红子那个魔女啊喵！”</p><p>正经历药效发作的侦探喵听到这句猫语，心里一动，甚至有点想笑。</p><p> </p><p>“您好，打扰了，”工藤新一敲开小泉红子的房门，“请问你是魔女——小泉红子小姐吗？”</p><p>红子一眼便注意到了新一抱在怀里的大白猫，她忍不住夸张地笑起来：“啊哈哈，是的——名侦探是需要我把怪盗喵变回来吗？”</p><p>新一念念不舍地又撸了一遍手中的怪盗喵，才慢慢地把猫递给红子。</p><p>红子无视一到手就开始疯狂抓狂的怪盗喵，仔细看了看新一，然后继续她的魔性笑声。</p><p>“对了，请问，基德为什么会变成这样子？”新一突然想起了这半个月来最困扰他的问题。</p><p>“啊，这个嘛～”红子揉揉手中的大白猫，“它自找的～”</p><p>新一一脸“真相只有一个”的表情。</p><p>“喵！魔女你死定了！还有新一——啊我怎么能对我老公生气这一条还是免了喵……”怪盗喵此刻表现出了它强烈的求生欲望。</p><p> </p><p>一周后，新一养了只白色的长毛波斯，基德养了只黑色的美短。</p><p>基德那天带来的牛肉味猫粮被新一喂给了波斯猫，理由是——“包装袋可以留，但让我吃猫粮这就和让我吃葡萄干一样，不可能”。</p><p>“那你半个月的猫生中都吃了些什么？”基德抱着美短，坐在米花公园的长椅上，纳闷地问同样抱着波斯坐在一旁的新一。</p><p>“小哀的特制猫食谱，昴先生主厨。据说这是因为解药研制失误所以专门补偿我的。”</p><p>“啥——这不公平！”基德想起小泉红子的猫粮套餐，内心崩溃。</p><p>“诶，惠子你看，那里不是黑羽快斗吗？”青子的声音从远处传来，“亏我还专门约他来公园，他推掉了就算了，现在居然还大摇大摆地坐在这里！”</p><p>“啊？”基德拉起还有些愣的新一就起身狂奔，“不是吧，天天都能遇到她们？”</p><p>“你有没有觉得……现在这个情况非常眼熟……”新一被他拽了一路，回头看着早已从怀中跳下的两只猫，说。</p><p>“哦？”基德转过身，看着那只口里衔着美短的波斯猫，脸上渐渐浮现出明朗的笑容。</p><p>“是啊，新一。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>